Paper Flowers
by Seito
Summary: [Sequel to Paper Triangles, RoyxEd] Paper flowers are the best way to deliver a message. “So who are these for?” “For you.” “Aishiteru. R


Mesa no own FMA

-Sigh- It's one in the morning… I'm doing origami AGAIN and listening to Gackt's Missing; Egao o misete AGAIN and reading all the endless reviews requesting that I come with another sequel for the paper series… and this is the result…

After finally learning how to make paper flowers (thanks psyrien for teaching me!), the idea finally came to me. Geeze… Paper Stars has fifty reviews… did you people like the series that much? O.o And here my original thoughts when I posted this series, oh it'll do about average… make 10 reviews. I didn't expect it to become my top short story.

I suppose the origami helped. I ended up doing paper stars, paper cranes, and paper triangles all at the same time. Dunno if I mention it… but when I first posted Paper Stars, my container was only a fourth way done. It's now full and I'm almost done with another jar… The paper crane jar is almost full too and I'm about to make another triangle statue… shifts eyes I love origami too much…

Anyways, thanks for the support and I hope this story flows and fits together with the other series…

-----------------

_Paper Flowers_

-------------------------

Fold in half.

Open.

Fold in half for the other side.

Fold the tips to the center.

Fold diagonally in half.

Open one side and push down to make a square.

Repeat.

Take one of the side tips and bend them towards the center, creating a downwards slant.

Repeat for all side points.

Unfold the folds that were just made.

Open the top and fold the side point inside.

Repeat.

Use glue to the two sides of the side point together.

Wait for glue to dry.

Open the flower up.

Use a pencil to curl the petals.

Take a needle and punch a hole at the bottom.

Insert a long piece of wire.

Glue the wire to the flower.

Wait for glue to dry.

Take green tape and wrap it around the wire.

Done. Repeat for another flower.

Roy hummed to himself as he worked on his project. He was sitting in his usual seat by the window at the café he seemed to be visiting quite frequently. Outside was sunny with a few clouds rolling by. On the table was a half eaten netashoo – an apple pastry. The café, as usual, was quiet and peaceful. People seldom came in and out.

Fullmetal was coming home today. Almost out of routine, they would met here. Edward never failed to have some sort of arts and craft project to work on. Most of them involving paper, but went as far as Edward –knitting-. Roy wasn't complaining. He had a nice red scarf now because of that. Riza even **allowed** Roy to leave his paperwork to meet Edward. Amazing wasn't it?

This time, however, Roy was planning to surprise Edward. To do so, he turned to his knowledge of origami. It had grown ever since Roy had discovered Ed's passion for origami. That wasn't the point though. Roy needed something that Ed had never worked on before. So that meant no paper stars, paper cranes, paper triangles, or paper boxes. (Paper boxes were fun though. With the right sizes of paper you can make a box inside of a box inside of a box inside of a box inside of a box and so on. Plus you could make different types of boxes, hexagon box, square box, pinwheel box, etc). No paper puzzle triangles, paper puzzle boxes, paper puzzles spike balls, or paper animals. No knitting either, not that Roy understood how to knit; even after Ed taught him.

That didn't leave Roy with much…

Actually it only left him with two: paper cranes and paper flowers.

Well, he had already done paper cranes with Edward. So that left paper flowers. Lovely. Paper flowers were probably the most annoying origami to learn (even after all the ones Edward taught him). Luckily, he had plenty of practice making paper flowers. But, of all of the origami you could make, Roy never wanted to see another paper flower again. It brought back somewhat embarrassing memories of his school days when he, Rayna and the rest of his grade had to make thousands of these for the school play. Don't ask. It's too horrible to remember.

But that wasn't going to stop Roy. He was going to surprise Ed no matter what. So he swallowed those horrible memories and started making paper flowers. So far, he had done three plain yellow flowers. Fullmetal was going to be here in an hour. Roy better get his butt in gear!

Forty five minutes later, as he was working on his eleventh flower, a voice called out to Roy. "You know, I'm almost afraid to ask what you are doing."

Roy turned around. Looking over from the booth behind him, Edward surveyed the table. Roy blinked. "Fullmetal… when did you… You're not suppose to be back for another fifteen minutes," said Roy.

Edward shrugged. "We got back early. You were so in tune with your flowers, I didn't want to disrupt you. And for your information, I've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes, watching you."

Roy let out a sigh. Oh well, so much for a surprised Edward. He could still give them though. Instead of taking a yellow paper, Roy took a red one this time. He repeated his process and started to fold the paper in half. "So who are these for?" Edward asked. The flowers Roy was making were interesting. They remained him of tulips.

Roy smiled and looked at Ed. "For you." Edward disappeared back down with a blush coloring his face. Roy stood up and looked at Edward who looked like he was trying to sink into the booth. Roy smiled and leaned against the wooden area between the two seats, hiding his now finished bouquet of flowers.

"Tell me, Fullmetal, do you know what tulips mean?" asked Roy, his smile growing just a little bit wider. Edward manage to shake his head, not really understanding what Roy meant. "Tulips in general, mean love. Just like a rose. A yellow tulip means I'm hopelessly in love. A red tulip means perfect lover, a declaration of love."

Ed stared at him, still not getting it. Roy laughed and handed Edward the bouquet of paper flowers. Then Roy kissed him on the lips and whispered to Ed, "Aishiteru, Edward." Ed, if possible, blushed even harder, not even noticing Roy reaching for his braid.

Roy, meanwhile, grinned and headed towards the door. He'll leave Edward alone for now and let everything sink in. He twirled the red rubber band around his finger. Just as he reached the door, Ed called out to him.

"Hey! Give me back my rubber band!" You would think that the first thing Ed would notice was that Roy just declared his love for him… honestly, it was there for a split second before Ed realized that his braid was coming apart and that Roy had just stolen his rubber band… again. Roy just laughed and quickly left.

Give a paper flower and receive something much more…

--------------_owari_---------------

Okay… finally the end of the paper series… (I said that last time but who cares). I hope you people enjoyed this one as much as you did with the other three. I included the four main things: a kiss, some sort origami, the café, and the rubber band.

Would someone like to give me fanart? I want someone to draw out the part where Roy tells Ed that the paper flowers are for him. But if no one wants to it's okay.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **(Otherwise I'm going to think this isn't ask good as the others… and I'll be disappointed. Oooo yay! My 60th story!)


End file.
